Loss of One Family Gaining of Another
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Prequal to 'Glass Flower'. This is the story as to what happened to Haishi and Hanabi. Where Hinata went before Neji came and found her. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto cast, nope not at all...but the 'several men at the door' are all mine.**

Note: Okay I really needed to write out exactly what happened to Haishi and Hanabi. And I know some of you are curious about it and some of Hinata's past before she came to live with Neji, so consider this a prequel to 'Glass Flower'. If you don't know this is A.U. Tattoi means precious. And for the sake of voilence, there are no guns in my story.

I ran to get the door, Hanabi and Father are in his study going over something about his buisness, he had told me a long time ago that I was to soft, to much ike Mama, to deal with the people he worked with, I was 6 at the time and let it go, being 15 now I was only mildy intrested in what he was teaching my 9 year old sister. I open the large cherry-oak door to see a several men standing there. "H-hello." Father had many strange people he dealt with, about what I don't know what, and some of the horrid rumors I have heard have started to worry me. That maybe he was in a shady business...

"Is your father here?" The man spoke in a voice that sounds like gravel, yet it was monotone.

"Y-es. B-but he i-is ba-busy n-now."

A handsome man with rich hunter green eyes and dark ebony hair, stepped out of them men and looked me in the eye, making me blush. "Oh, that's fine. I warned your father we'd becoming."

Something about the attrative man made me want to shudder, but father would be disapointed in me if I made him lose one of his affilates. "I-if he kn-knows."

The man stepped foward, he was a good deal taller than me, at least 6'6'', and he patted me on the cheek, "He knows alright." He looked back at the men behind him, "Bind her Kaze and Ketsuki, and take her to the office with us." 

Two of the four large men stepped foward and I took a step back. "Wh-what?!" I felt my eyes widen, and the color drain out of my face. The bigger of the two looked at me with sad eyes, begging me to not make things harder. The other male had flat, void, eyes. I shuddered and they each grabbed me arm. "N-n-niisan..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, I want my niisan...he'd protect me, if only he was hear.

The man who'd eyes were so sad, whispered to me, as he bound my wristes behind my back. "I'm sorry Miss Hinata, I truly am. He owns me, ya see?"

I nodded dumbly, it wasn't his fault, he couldn't control everything. "I-it's o-o-okay." I whispered back.

"Your a very lovely girl. Thank you." He stood up straight and grabbed my arm again.

"Let us go Kaze."

"Yes, sir."

I walked helplessly with them as they stalked up the spiral staircase, down the hallway, to the last door. I tried to control my fear, to have my face deviod of it, so I wouldn't make my father think less of me for letting these men into our house. The head of the group knocked on the huge door and I heard my father inside.

"Not now, tattoi. I'm working."

I wanted to yell out for him to take my sister and run but it was to late, the remaining two men had slammed open the heavy doors. I watched as my father jumped up and stepped infront of a large table with an assortment of pills, plant life, and baggies with white powder, but most importantly in front of my little sister.

My eyes widened, wait, those are drugs!! He's teaching my little sister to sell drugs!! I flet the color once again drain out of my face and the room spun. I took a deep breath and stared at my father. His face was blank, but his eyes held anger and fear. "Sendo, what are you doing here." My father's voice was even and clam, like he was talking to a guest.

Sendo took a step foward and looked my father in the eye, my father and sister had flat slate colored eyes. "You know exactly why I am here, Hiashi."

"Father." Hanabi looked up at our father, her eyes and face deviod of emotion, we were different in so many ways, I could never learn to hide what I was feeling, instead I also felt what others were feelings.

He glanced back at my sister, a conversation going between them, something that often occured that I could never understand."Hanabi, I know." My father looked shaply back at the ebony haired man across from him. "Sendo, realse my daughter."

"Haishi," He held up his hands and shrugged, "no daughter of yours is in my grasp to realse."

I watched at my father's jaw clenched and his slate eyes narrowed. "Let, Hinata. Go."

"Oh, that's who you meant?"

"Now."

"Give me what you promised."

"I told you, I owe you NOTHING. Now...LET MY DAUGHTER GO!!"

I shuddered, my father was scaring me, I took a step and bumbed into the kind man. I looked up at him and his sad eyes held so much pity, all directed towards me. "Fa-father?!"

"HINATA LISTEN TO NOTHING THIS MAN SAYS!!" I watched as my father reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a knife and flipped it open, it was a six inch long switch blade. His eyes narrowed. " He is a lair."

"Yes, do listen to me young Hinata. I am not a lair, your _father _is the true lair. I bet you don't know anything about what the Hyuuga family does, do you?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!! YOUR BUSINESS IS WITH ME!!" I watched as the handsome man took a couple strides so he was standing close to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that my father's hands were unsteady, shaking with rage. "I mean it!

"Not only do they sell drugs, as you can tell. They also work the black market, selling stolen imports and exports, sometimes even slaves. Your father was lucky when they busted the Uchiha they did not bust him as well, that, or he bribed the government."

"N-no..." I shook my head trying to rid my eyes of the tears that were slowly forming.

"Yes."

I looked over at my father, then to my sister, her eyes were dark with shame, and I knew it was true. My father was a criminal, and was making my sister one as well. I shuddered again, if he lied about his job, what else had he lied about? It could be anything. I began shaking and Kaze tighted his grip so I would not fall.

"Never believe what people tell you young Hinata. Always trust your first instinct. I saw you nearly shudder when you looked me in the eye." He stepped foward and lowered his head downward. "Let this be a lesson to you." I looked at him and my eyes widened when he pressed his lips to mine. "Bad things happen when you don't listen to you gut."

After he stepped away I went numb and began shaking even harder, the sad-eyed man pulled me closer, the void man sighed and continued to watch his boss. "Sendo." My father's voice was no longer angry, it was murderous. "I told you to leave my daughter alone."

"I am not harming your daughter." He looked around the room and locked eyes with the man who was Ketsuki and nodded his head, that man stepped away from me and made his was towards his boss.

My father took lunged foward, but it was to late, one of the men who'd thrown the doors open knocked my father to the ground. My dad had normally always been the tall one in any room, being 6'3'', but in this room, he held third for the shortest. I waited to feel some sort of worry for my father, but none came, just a small feeling of what felt like satisfaction.

I felt my eyes widened when my sister gracfully stood up and swiftly lunged at the man who'd tackled our father. The man tried to push her down as well, but she flipped and landed behind him, quickly bending down and hitting him behind the knees, causing him to collapse onto the hard marble floor.

"Little bitch." It was the man who spoke the first time, his rough voice making me feel even colder than usual. He ran at my sister and a jerked for the first time since being tied. That was my little sister, the tiny baby I raised pracictly myself.

"N-no!" I screamed and jerked again, "Do-don't h-h-h-hurt Hanabi!!"

My chocolate haired sister looked at me, "Neesan, do not worry about me."

"N-no!!" I struggled harder as two of the four junkies piled unto my sister, a sob burst from my throat as I saw the glimmer of metal blades. "Hanabi."

My father stood up and stagered for a moment before thrusting himself towards the men on my sister, only to be stopped by the void man. It seemed like eternity as I watched the two men abuse my sister, who'd escaped a few time, and the man, Ketsuki, beat my father. I could hear Kaze whispering 'I'm sooo sorry.' I could feel him shaking a little bit too, it was obvious he didn't like this.

"Stop." All three men stopped and walked back to Sendo. I looked at my father, he was bruised, and his throat was slit. I cried out when I looked at my baby sister. She was dead, not only dead b-but, I felt my chest and throat constrict and my eyes sting with tears, my little sister was mangled. Little Hanabi was lying there, her slate eyes wide open and glazed, but no not an ounce of fear anywhere on her young face. Her arms were broken, and one leg was pulled into a perfect 90 degree angle her soft pale skin was bloodied, bruised, and cut. A thin trail of blood had dried onto her mouth. She was motionless and dead.

"Kaze, it is time for us to leave." The sad-eyed man stepped away from me with one semi-somforting squeeze on my arm. I fell to the ground and shook voilently, I shook and shook. "Remeber always trust your first feelings young Hinata. I hope we never meet again."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room. I looked around, shuddering as the memories of what happened flooded into my mind. "Wh-where a-am I?"

A tall man with long navy hair and eyes stepped into my veiw, "Hello little Bunny."

"We-weasel?" I looked long and hard at the man infront of me, I haven't seen him since I was 9, not truly trusting my mind at the moment.

He nodded in the gentle way I remebered from when I was younger and I knew it was my weasel. "I wish we could have met in better circumstances, but yes it's me."

I flew out of the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head going into the crook of his neck. "Oh!! Weasel they killed my little Hanabi!!"

He felt him wrap his arms around me, he had always been a little on the cool side, but his embrace, still felt warm to me. "Shh. It's okay Bunny, shhhh."

I sniffed and looked up at him, "Wha-what do I-I do n-now?" I stepped back and rubbed my mouth roughly with my sleeve, I could taste Sendo's lips on mine, now that I was safe, my first kis stolen from a man who killed my baby sister.

"Me and my new family will help you, okay? We'll keep an eye on things until they settle down. Now do you want me to call your niisan?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as he wrapped his arm protectivly around my shoulder "I-I-I don't kn-know his na-number!"

My childhood friend pulled me close to him and rocked me back and forth gently in his comforting one arm embrace, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Th-thank you."

"Your welcome Bunny. Now go back to bed, okay?"

I nodded and walked over to the dark bed as I laid down he turned his back towards me and my sisters body popped into my mind and I screamed. "We-weasel!! Stay pu-puh-please!! Do-don'y la-leave me ta-too!!"

"Shh." He walked over to me and patted my indigo hair, "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He leant down and kissed my forehead like he did when I was younger and his momma would sit me down for a nap on the days I stayed over at there house. Though I was the only one who ever went my father, I felt a twisted satifation knowing he'd been punished for harming my little sister...my father never let niisan, or even my Mama go with me. Now it makes since. "Sleep well, little bunny. I'll be back." I closed my eyes and relaxed, knowing he'd keep his promise.

My eyes fluttered open again and I saw a pretty woman with cerulan blue hair was standing beside my navy haired friend. The woman smiled gently at me, her eyes were a stormy blue. "Hello dear, I'm Kohan."

"He-hello." I felt color come into my face as she looked at me.

"Bunny, this is one of the memebers of my new family, you'll meet her husband later."

I nodded and started to get up out of the bed, the kind woman helped me out of me bed and I saw that she was as tall as I am. "Hinata, I have some clothes for you to wear. They should fit fairly well, they're some I wore before I got this little monster in my belly."

"O-okay." I looked at her stomach and saw that she was pregnant. "Yo-your ha-having a ba-baby?"

"In about 4 months."

"R-really? M-my bi-birthday is th-then." It felt strange I was standing here talking about my birthday while my sister lays dead.

"Wow, early or later?"

"Tha-the fi-first."

"Ahh, my little boy isn't due until the end."

"Oh."

I looked over at Itachi, Itachi, I haven't called him that since I first met him when I was four. "We-weasel, wha-wha-wha..."

"I walked into your house, I'd come to tell you that I was back, but when I walked into the house I found you passed out at the top of the stairs. I called the police and took you here. Hanabi's body should be under study now."

I frowned, "Isn't i-it obv-obvious ha-how she de-died?!"

"Yes." I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but before I could ask I realized when were infront of a dark oak door.

"My rooms in here, but you might want to be quiet, Pein, is probably working." I nodded and stepped quietly into the room, noticing the my old friend was going the oposite way, he mouthed something about finding his brothers. "Well, he's not in here. Odd. He must be in the front with the boys."

"B-boys?"

"Well, yes. There not mine of couse, but they all seem like family to me and my husband."

"O-oh. Ho-how ol-old-"

"Am I? Well 25."

"I-I see."

I watched as Kohan walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a tan sweater. "There's seven of us in all. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, and I." She smiled and rubbed her belly, "Well I supose there's going to be eight of us soon."

I felt a pull at my heart, my step-mother never acted like that when she had been pregnant with my little sister, she just acted like my sister was nothing more than extra weight. I must of started crying because I felt Kohan's slender arms around me and heard her soothing me. "It'll be okay, Hinata. We already see you as a family memeber for how much Itachi's talked about you. We love you already. Don't worry, you're be protected by all off us okay, sweetheart. Shh."

I sniffled and tried to stop crying, "I-I-I"

"Don't apologize, Hinata, it's okay." She rocked me back and forth, and I noticed she had the scent of vanilla. I pulled back a little and smiled up at her a little.

"Th-thank you."

"No promblem, Hinata. I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" I nodded and she smiled at me gently. "Now come on let's get you dressed so we can introduce you to everyone." She patted my hand as I stood up and walked over to the clothes and Kohan closed her eyes and turned around.

I changed quickly and tapped her on the shoulder when I was finished, tan wasn't my best color but I really didn't care at this point. "I-I'm ready."

The cerulan haired woman nodded and gently led me by her arm down the hallway to a large room where several males where. They all looked up at me and I felt my face grow red. "Everyone, I'm sure you know that this is Hinata." I looked up to find several of them nodding. "Hinata I'm sure you already know Itachi. So I'll begin with my husband." Kohan gestured over to an elegant looking man with orange hair and amber eyes, he was sitting in a black leather arm chair. "Next is Sasori." She pointed over to a meduim height male with vivid red hair auburn eyes and hair, he had no expression what so ever on his face, besides of what seemed like an amused smirk. "Then there is Deidara." She turned her hand to a golden-blonde with long hair and bright sea-green eyes.

"Hi Hinata, un." He grinned.

Kohan smiled at me, "He adds 'uns' and 'yeahs' to the ends of his sentances for some odd reason. After Deidara we have Kisame." She smiled over at a tall man with brown eyes and brown hair with sky blue tips. "Last but not least is Zetsu." I nodded at Zetsu, his hair was an odd color, so was his eyes, his hair was green and his eyes were shocking gold. One corner of his lip curled up in a smile and he nodded. 

"H-he-hello, eve-everyone. I-I-it's na-nice to me-meet ya-you all." I flet my face color as they all looked at me again, noticing my stutter.

My navy haired weasel walked over and out his arm around me shoulder, "She's offically part of our family, anytime she needs us we'll be here." My face rededned more as I looked down at my feet.

I felt another arm being slung around my shoulder, "Nice to meet ya sis, un." I looked up and saw the Deidara was grinning boyishly.

"N-nice to me-meet ya-you to-too Deidara."

"Deidara, leve the poor girl alone, she doesn't need you in her face."

"Shut up Sasori, yeah!!" I turned and looked at the male with tomato red hair. There was no answer just a kind look my way and the turning of a back, then Sasori left. "Pay no attention to Puppet-boy, he's just a stick in the mud, un."

Itachi looked at me and smiled a tiny smile, "Let's get you something to eat Bunny." I nodded and two of my new family lead my towards the kitchen, Kohan, Pein, and Kisame following behind us, Zetsu the oposite way, towards what I'd learn was the garden.

**CobaltsNote: There you have it, the end of my prequal to 'Glass Flower'. A few questions for the people whose already reading the main story are answered, like who's playing the 'Jacob' role in my story. If you read this and liked it, go to my pro and look for 'Glass Flower'. Please R and R.******


End file.
